An exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system is used for controlling the generation of undesirable pollutant gases and particulate matter in the operation of internal combustion engines. Such systems have proven particularly useful in internal combustion engines used in motor vehicles such as passenger cars, light duty trucks, and other on-road motor equipment. EGR systems primarily recirculate the exhaust gas by-products into the intake air supply of the internal combustion engine. The exhaust gas which is reintroduced to the engine cylinder reduces the concentration of oxygen therein, which in turn lowers the maximum combustion temperature within the cylinder and slows the chemical reaction of the combustion process, decreasing the formation of nitrous oxides (NoX). Furthermore, the exhaust gases typically contain unburned hydrocarbons which are burned on reintroduction into the engine cylinder, which further reduces the emission of exhaust gas by-products which would be emitted as undesirable pollutants from the internal combustion engine.
When utilizing EGR in a turbocharged diesel engine, the exhaust gas to be recirculated is preferably removed upstream of the exhaust gas driven turbine associated with the turbocharger. In many EGR applications, the exhaust gas is diverted directly from the exhaust manifold. Likewise, the recirculated exhaust gas is preferably reintroduced to the intake air stream downstream of the compressor and air-to-air after cooler (ATAAC). Reintroducing the exhaust gas downstream of the compressor and ATAAC is preferred due to the reliability and maintainability concerns that arise if the exhaust gas passes through the compressor and ATAAC. An example of such an EGR system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,846 (Bailey), which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
With conventional EGR systems as described above, the charged and cooled combustion air which is transported from the ATAAC is at a relatively high pressure as a result of the charging from the turbocharger. Since the exhaust gas is also typically inducted into the combustion air flow downstream of the ATAAC, conventional EGR systems are configured to allow the lower pressure exhaust gas to mix with the higher pressure combustion air. Such EGR systems may include a venturi section which induces the flow of exhaust gas into the flow of combustion air passing therethrough. However, the exhaust gas may be drawn from only a subset of the combustion cylinders within the engine. For example, the exhaust gas may be drawn from only a single cylinder and thus is provided in a pulsed manner to the venturi section. Some of the combustion cylinders therefore receive an adequate mixture of combustion air and exhaust gas, while other cylinders receive very little or no exhaust gas in the combustion air mixture.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.